


in the night

by fiveandhisaxe



Series: Everybody Lives & Nobody Dies [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Sleepy Cuddles, Vanya Loves Five, five loves vanya, fiveya - Freeform, kid!ua, kids these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveandhisaxe/pseuds/fiveandhisaxe
Summary: Number Seven doesn’t like to sleep alone.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Everybody Lives & Nobody Dies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887784
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I like to call this universe “everyone lives/nobody dies” and it is my personal take on the UA universe. Enjoy!

The night was dark and cool. Both windows in the nursery, covered in wrought iron gates, were thrown open to take advantage of the breeze.   


Seven children were tucked into identical beds, beneath identical bedspreads, wearing matching, sweet-smelling pajamas. Six such children were fast asleep, each breathing differently in a familiar, warming rhythm. In the background, from the speakers, came the sounds of Debussy. They fell asleep to it every night. However… 

Number Seven was not asleep. No, instead she was wide, wide awake - she was staring at the ceiling, covered in glow in the dark stars, blankets pulled up to her chin. Her eyes were dark and open wide. They slept in order, Number One through Number Seven, and Number Seven was  _ plotting _ . She didn't like to be alone while she was awake. More often than not she would fall asleep tucked up against one of the others, one of her siblings, but one in particular was chosen most often: Number Five. 

Sometimes she wondered if, possibly, she and Number Five were  _ really  _ siblings. They looked alike: same dark hair and dark eyes, same scowl when they weren't getting their way. While Seven tried her best to be softer, Five would punch anyone in the face if he thought they were being an idiot. 

(He punched Two often.) 

(Two always cried.) 

Number Five never turned her away if she wanted to bunk with him. The others would, usually for no reason (except for Number Six - normally he had Number Four pressed up against him, and there simply wasn't enough room), but Number Five always let her cuddle up to him. Why was she suddenly feeling so nervous? 

Finally, she decided. Carefully, Seven pushed back her bedspread, sliding out to stand on the cold hardwood floor. She made her bed up quickly, knowing that she wouldn't be returning to it that night. And then she stepped oh-so carefully over to Five's bed, where he slept in the same way as always. He would splay out, taking up most of the space. 

"Five?" Seven whispered softly, pulling back the blankets slowly before sliding in beside him, pulling the blankets back up as he jerked awake. "It's just me." 

He blinked sleepily. "Seven?" he asked. Upon realization that it was her, he let out a hum of acknowledgement and yawned. "C'mere." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest and pressing his nose to her hair. "Go to sleep. Got you." 

Five radiated warmth in a way she found soothing, and she nuzzled her nose against his neck until she was perfectly comfortable and let her eyes flutter shut.


End file.
